


Dancer

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Froger Week 2019, Lapdance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, fem!queen, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: When her friends announced they have prepared something special for Regina’s birthday, she sure as hell didn’t expect to end up at a striptease bar, of all places.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Froger week, using the prompt "lapdance".
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! :)

The pumping rhythm of the music and the searing heat of the alcohol was swirling in her veins as she made her way through the crowd. Well, she was mostly just dragged along by her friends who were giggling and apparently talking to her, but there was no way she could hear them over the defeaningly loud music.

When her friends announced they have prepared something special for Regina’s birthday, she sure as hell didn’t expect to end up at a striptease bar, of all places.

_Just enjoy yourself, _

her friends had said, and well-since she was already here, why wouldn’t she? 

She needed some liquid courage, though; Regina has never been to a strip club before, always fantasized about it as one would but never actually made it there, for more than one reason. First of all, she was a little skittish about the whole deal, about the predatory nature of watching these women use their bodies for the sheer entertainment of those around them, drooling, awful guys mostly, wolf-whistling at them as they danced.

Regina didn’t really feel like being aligned with these folks. Of course, she enjoyed a good show as much as the next gay girl who certainly haven’t had some in the past few months and was craving excitement, but still. Being here felt a little wrong, like she was about to bite into forbidden fruit, the excitement and shame creating a mix inside her that was so strong, she needed the soothing touch of alcohol to wash it away.

The girls were all gorgeous, twisting their bodies around the poles and on top of the tables in ways Regina didn’t even realize was humanly possible, flimsy clothing not really covering anything and she felt herself blush a little as her eyes took in delicious curves and soft, exposed skin.

"We have a special surprise for you.” One of her friends shouted into her ears, causing her to raise an eyebrow questioningly. Wasn’t this already her surprise? Coming to this place?

She tried to ask for an explanation, but her friends only giggled, texting someone on their phone before all but manhandling Regina away, pushing her in the direction of a red, beaded curtain, that separated a little area from the general audience and the actual club scene.

"Guys, what the hell!?” Regina tried to protest, but her company was gone in a flash, shouting something over their shoulders, essentially leaving Regina behind.

Regina swore under her breath. She turned around, taking in the room around her: there was a large, plush couch in a half-circle shape, a pole in the middle of the room and a minibar in the corner. Some kind of overly erotic music was playing through the speakers, draining out the techno she had to listen to in the past hour or so. Everything was covered in a pinkish light, and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle. She kind of knew where this was going, and to be honest, the whole thing was a little ridiculous.

The curtain was pulled aside, and a woman walked- no, sashayed- in, appearing before Regina like a vision, and the breath all but stuck in the blonde’s throat.

She was easily the most gorgeous woman Regina has ever laid her eyes on.

She was short, around Regina’s height but carried herself with such grace, she seemed taller. Her body was simply incredible, there was really no other way to put it: slim, but curvy, with her large breasts almost spilling out of the bejeweled purple bra she was wearing, her beautiful, round hips hugged by a sheer shawl, cheekily letting Regina have a glimpse at the lacy thong she was sporting underneath.

Her long black hair was falling behind her shoulders in natural, lush curls, the light making her tanned skin look almost golden as she walked closer, deep brown eyes searching Regina, plump lips curling into a mischievous smile. She was a fucking wet fantasy coming alive, and Regina already felt herself become hotter.

"The birthday girl, I assume?” The woman asked, her voice like silk. Regina swallowed thickly, nodding. She couldn’t speak just yet: first, she needed to get her shit together, which wasn’t an easy task, considering the world’s most beautiful woman was standing before her.

"May I know your name?” Came the next question, the dancer now standing very close to her, and Regina caught a whiff of sweet, lavender-scented perfume lingering around her, that made her head swim.

"Uhm…Regina.” She breathed out, feeling more and more stupid with each passing second. The woman smiled, revealing a positively adorable overbite that she quickly hid.

"Regina.” She pronounced her name like it was the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard, tasting it on her tongue like fine wine. She brought up a hand, gently caressing Regina’s heated cheek.

"Are your ready for your surprise, Regina?”

God, even the way she was talking was fucking erotic. Obviously, that was an act, something that was recquired of her in this job, but that didn’t mean Regina didn’t want to tear off her own clothes any minute now.

"I-I guess…” Regina stuttered, making the other woman chuckle softly. Before she could register what was going on, she was pushed down onto the couch gently but firmly.

"Make yourself comfortable.” The dancer purred, and slowly started to move her hips to the music. Regina’s eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold before her.

The woman reminded her of a feline, all graceful and mysterious movements, as she slowly twisted her body, her hands teasingly stroking across her skin, all the while keeping eye contact, making Regina’s mouth water.

She was a damn natural, not seeming shy in the slightest as she rolled her hips to the music, the shawl moving around her like liquid, following her every movement.

She swayed closer until she was standing right in front of Regina. The blonde couldn’t help but let out a soft little groan when the dancer lowered herself, seating herself on her lap.

Regina bit the inside of her mouth to calm herself a little as the woman rolled her hips against her crotch softly, her perfect cleavage right in front of Regina’s face.

"Do you like your present, Regina?” The dancer asked, carefully grabbing onto Regina’s shoulders for support as she grinded down again, eliciting a low moan from the blonde.

"Yeah…” Regina breathed, her brain all but turning into mush and she felt her own panties getting soaked.

The dancer slid off her lap gracefully, only to turn around and grind her shapely bottom against her, the shawl slipping to the side teasingly and Regina’s hand were itching to grab her, to squeeze the soft, but firm flesh. Fuck, she was so drunk and so fucking turned on, and this woman right there is definitely going to be the death of her.

"Can I…can I touch you?” Regina stuttered. The woman turned her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Normally I wouldn’t let you, but it’s your birthday, so go ahead, darling.”

That was all the encouragement Regina needed: she grabbed a handful of the dancer’s ass, relishing in the way the flesh moulded under her fingers. The other woman all but purred, sticking her ass out even more and grinding it perfectly against Regina’s crotch, her own hands placing themselves on Regina’s, making them squeeze harder.

Regina was so caught up in roaming her hands all over that perfect ass and hips, she didn’t even realize the dancer removed her bra, only when she turned face to face with her again, and Regina felt herself gush as she stared at the woman’s naked torso.

"Your friends asked me to make it very special.” She explained in a low tone, sitting down on Regina’s lap again, gently rocking against her.

She took Regina’s hand and brought them up to her breasts, and Regina felt like passing out when she felt the warm skin beneath her fingers. Her thumbs accidentally brushed against her hard nipples and the dancer moaned, falling out of character a little bit before collecting herself.

"Do you like it?” She purred, rolling her hips as Regina fondled her breasts, mouth agape and pupils blown wide.

"Fuck, yes.” Regina groaned and she had to restrain herself from leaning forward and sucking on them. This woman had the biggest and most beautiful breasts she’s ever seen and touched, and she didn’t want to take her hands off them ever again.

Regina didn’t even realize that an entire hour has passed, only when the dancer stilled on her lap, gently removing her hands off her chest and softly explaining to her that as much as she would have wanted to keep going, their hour was over.

Regina nodded, totally dumbfounded as the dancer slid off her lap with a little wink, bending over to retrieve her bra off the floor and putting it back on.

"You’re beautiful.” Regina said, her mouth working faster than her brain before she could stop herself. The dancer giggled, blowing her a little kiss.

"Thank you, darling. I’m really glad you enjoyed your special gift.”

Regina almost collapsed, her legs were shaking so much as she heaved herself off the couch, calming herself a little. The woman placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the exit, obviously realizing that this one will pass out without aid.

"I hope you’ll visit us again.” She purred, pulling the curtain aside.

"If you ever want a private show, ask for Freddie. That’s me.” She added with an adorable little giggle, gently patting Regina’s cheek as goodbye.

Regina was standing in front of the secluded room for long minutes, processing what just happened, her heart pounding loudly and her pussy incredibly wet.

Later that night at home, as she furiously worked a hand between her legs, she imagined Freddie’s delicious curves, her teasing smiles, giving her even more than just a lapdance and she was already coming before her little fantasy ended.

She’s definitely going to need to thank her friends properly. And then, she’s definitely going back sooner or later.

Preferably sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)))


End file.
